


红色叹号警告  上

by locian



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locian/pseuds/locian





	红色叹号警告  上

\----------------------------------------

好朋友桃花太多该怎么办？

 

*

郑在玹认为，清早的运气会影响整天的运气。简单来说，就是如果早上起床就倒大霉，那你一整天都会很糟糕；如果早上你吃早餐吃到双黄蛋，那你今天一整天都是小确幸。

连续一周阴雨绵绵，偏偏今天天气晴朗。趁着阳光充足，妈妈把棉被搬到阳光去晾晒，郑在玹吃完妈妈做的长寿面过去帮忙拍被子。

空气中飘浮着棉被细小的丝絮，阳台充斥着阳光的味道。明明知道那只是烤焦螨虫的味道，郑在玹还是觉得整个人都被温暖包围着，连心脏都一并被捂热。

“我们在玹生日快乐” 妈妈抱住自己儿子，把头靠在他胸膛上，真真切切地感受到自己的儿子有很好地长大，半认真半开玩笑道：“22岁，可以去领证了。”

“妈！” 郑在玹被妈妈的玩笑话吓到，不好意思地挠挠头：“还没找到喜欢的人呢”

22岁的第一天，温暖又充满爱意。郑在玹想，看来今天，不，这一年都会很顺利呢。

下午他在学校的自动售货机买可乐，付的是一瓶的钱，机子咚咚响了两下，掉出两瓶可乐。

看来今天真的会很顺利。

郑在玹把一瓶可乐放到背包里，虽然不能让他喝太多碳酸饮料，但这因运气而来的可乐还是他吧。这样想着，拧开另一瓶喝了一大口，还没来得及吞下，突然被人从后面猛得一扑：

“在玹在玹在玹！！生日快乐！！”

多亏董思成这热情的一扑，郑在玹直接被口中的可乐呛到，捂着嘴剧烈咳嗽起来，脸部迅速涨红。

很好，董思成，你的可乐没有了。

“对不起对不起对不起！！” 董思成没想到会害他呛到，赶紧道歉，手忙脚乱地去拍他的背帮忙顺气，连纸巾都没有时间翻，直接扯过自己的袖子给他擦嘴角。

郑在玹抓着他的手臂，看见黄色的布料已经染上可乐的颜色，叹气，声音还带着被呛过后的沙哑：“为什么要用袖子给我擦，你看看，都脏了”

“没事，洗洗就好” 董思成挣开郑在玹，背手站好，重新露出认真的表情：“郑在玹，生日快乐，恭喜你，又比我大一岁。”

郑在玹笑了，去揉他的头：“那你叫声哥哥来听一听？”

“？！！” 董思成马上就炸毛，想到今天是对方生日才选择妥协：“看在你今天生日的份上才喊的，哥哥！”

“哥哥请你喝可乐” 郑在玹把可乐翻出来递给他。

“谢谢哥哥～”董思成接过可乐没有马上打开喝，而是也开始翻自己的包：“我也有东西要给你”

生日礼物？郑在玹看着他从背包里拿出一个盒子，面向自己打开，里面是排得整整齐齐的巧克力：“你选一颗”

这盒巧克力郑在玹认得，是最近网上很火的恋爱巧克力，每颗巧克力的可可份量和甜度都是特别设计的，代表恋爱的不同阶段。每盒都是纯手工制作的，每周线上限量预定。

显然这盒巧克力是花了心思和努力才买到的，但是郑在玹并不喜欢。他不是想要对方送多贵重的东西，而是作为情人节出生的男孩，每年生日收到最多的礼物就是巧克力。作为最好的朋友，董思成明明知道自己不喜欢偏偏还要送，着实让人生气。

“董思成，你去年生日我给你送了什么？今年生日你居然给我送一盒网红巧克力就算了？” 郑在玹想到他刚才说的话：“不，你刚刚说选一颗，才送一颗？！董思成，你的良心不会痛吗？”

“谁说这是生日礼物？！麻烦郑在玹同学你正视一下你自己在我心目中的地位好吧”

“那这是什么？”

“你先选一颗，快点，我等会告诉你”

董思成把盒子往前递一些，郑在玹看着巧克力生出不祥的预感，难道是过期了？又或者是加料了？不由得皱眉。

看到郑在玹皱眉，董思成就知道他在想什么，也来了脾气：“就普通的巧克力！！” 他也确实等得不耐烦，随便拿起一颗自己先咬一半，剩下一半直接塞到郑在玹嘴里。

不知道随手拿起的这颗巧克力代表那个阶段，但入口化开的全是甜味。

“还挺好吃的” 董思成也是第一次吃这种巧克力：“怪不得能成为网红食品”

“嗯，所以这个到底是什么？”

“情人节礼物” 郑在玹一愣，给我的情人节礼物？董思成把盒子盖上放回背包里：“我女朋友寄给我的情人节礼物”

董思成和现任女朋友是去年10月底在一起的，到现在大概三个多月，说不定今天还是百日纪念。

郑在玹觉得这颗巧克力还是太甜了，甜得发腻发慌。

“我两个星期前跟她提分手，她不愿意，情人节还给我寄巧克力” 董思成的样子看上去很苦恼。

郑在玹的关注点在分手两个字上，今天果然是运气爆表的日子，谢天谢地董思成终于要和女朋友分手了：“所以？”

“你帮我跟她分手吧”

“关我什么事？” 董思成这句话郑在玹听不懂，即便他很乐意看到董思成恢复单身。

“你吃了那颗巧克力就关你的事” 董思成道德绑架的技术又提高了一个水平。

“我现在吐出来行不行？”

“不行”

郑在玹叹气，问他想要分手的理由：“那为什么要分手？”

“感觉不合适就要分手啊，没必要浪费大家时间，她这样纠缠我，就，很烦啊……”

董思成说最后三个字的时候格外小声，非常心虚，郑在玹马上就清楚，这次的女朋友果然也是「因为看着挺顺眼，被告白就答应」的情况。

董思成和他的初恋是大一刚开学没多久就在一起的，郑在玹和他不是同一个校区，他也没有提过喜欢上哪个女生，只是某天，看到他在朋友圈秀恩爱才知道他谈恋爱了。分手的时候也是郑在玹突然发现这些秀恩爱的朋友圈被删光才发现的，前后不到一个月。

初恋分手肯定会很受伤的，郑在玹逃了下午的课赶到隔壁市给董思成借肩膀。董思成看到他的表情很惊喜，赶紧拉着他去吃大餐，还计划第二天带他去市里的旅游点打卡，脸上没有失恋的人应该要有的伤心。

“分手了你都不伤心的吗？”

“我又不喜欢她，为什么要伤心？” 看见郑在玹错愕的表情还笑着去捏他的脸：“她和我告白，说喜欢我，反正她的样子我看着也不讨厌，就答应了，试试看能不能喜欢上她。现在发现不行就分手咯，还是她主动提的。”

董思成的初恋如此草率，郑在玹看来，完美地为他之后的每场恋爱奠定基础。

大学生活进入最后一年，董思成谈过的恋爱郑在玹两只手都数不过来，换对象和换衣服一样频繁，女朋友男朋友都有。即便董思成帅气，谈恋爱期间对恋人一心一意，从来没有一脚踏两船劈腿之类的行为，这花心渣男的名号还是坐实了。

郑在玹不认为董思成是渣男，相反他觉得董思成还挺纯情的，谈恋爱次数多，但有接过吻的就只有两三个，全垒打的根本没有。董思成不过是因为长得好看，身边桃花太多，而他自己不会拒绝别人，又遇不到自己喜欢的，所以才总是换对象。

“你能不能不要每次别人向你告白你就点头答应？”

这句话是董思成每次分手之后，郑在玹都会和他说的。起初郑在玹还会担心董思成分手之后会伤心难过，两三次过后就只剩下无奈。

这时董思成就会抛出自己的爱情观。

“我认为爱情就是一场赌博，用一次次的尝试去换取筹码，赢了就收获真爱，输了就继续赌，有问题吗？”

没有问题。郑在玹不知道单身18年的董思成是怎么在一夜之间形成这种爱情观的，也确实找不到理由去反驳他。

但他偶尔也会想，既然你在不停地和别人尝试，那要不要也和我试一试？也真的有向董思成提过这个想法。

“你对我有那种喜欢吗？” 董思成直直地盯着他的眼睛，盯得郑在玹心虚，好像不应该问这个问题一样。

郑在玹没有违背良心去点头，董思成收回视线，低头玩弄自己的手指，语气平淡：“所以啊，我怎么舍得拿你去赌，你那么重要，万一我输了怎么办？” 董思成分手之后是绝对不会再和旧情人联系的：

“情人可以有很多，但郑在玹只有一个。”

既然你把我看得那么重要，我也会好好对你的，所以郑在玹这次也没有理由不帮忙，虽然他也想不到有什么方法：“要不再冷处理一段时间？”

“还等啊？” 董思成好像更苦恼了：“我等是没有问题，但是不知道那个姐姐能不能等。”

“哪个姐姐？”

“就是我在之前实习那家公司认识的那个姐姐啊，我告诉过你的，她和我告白了。”

“所以你现在的计划是，和现在这个女朋友分手之后，就和那个姐姐在一起吗？”

董思成理所当然的点头让郑在玹心里一沉，压下无名火冷冷地说：“董思成，你太过分了” 然后直接转身离开，留下董思成一个人在原地不知所措。

郑在玹没有喜欢的人，只有在意的人。

他知道自己很反感董思成谈恋爱，这种感觉就像自己珍藏的宝物被拿出去和别人分享一样。

只是占有欲在作怪，没有心动，不能定义为喜欢。

巧克力的甜味过后居然泛出一阵苦，郑在玹皱眉，22岁的第一天，和董思成陷入冷战，一点都不顺利。

*

*

3月14，白色情人节，和郑在玹冷战满一个月。

拉黑删掉女朋友的所有联系方式，董思成第一次用这种撕破脸的方法落实分手，终于在两周前把女朋友变成前女友。那个姐姐还在等他，但是他已经打消和她谈恋爱的想法，准确来说，董思成已经没有谈恋爱的想法。

因为听说郑在玹在今天给一个2月14送他巧克力的学妹回了礼。

4月14，黑色情人节，本来应该是属于单身狗的情人节，郑在玹却在那天发了条“我们试一试吧”的朋友圈，配上一张牵手图正式官宣自己的恋情。

董思成看着评论一水的祝福就烦，索性屏蔽郑在玹的朋友圈，姐姐在旁边看见数落他小气：“你秀恩爱的时候在玹还给你点赞，现在人家发个图片你还屏蔽他？”

“那我现在不屏了，可以了吧？”

“可不可以你问你自己” 姐姐把他的小脾气摸得清清楚楚：“做朋友哪有你这么自私的，你谈恋爱就可以，在玹谈恋爱就不可以？他都多久没有谈过恋爱了，现在遇到一个合适的你还不乐意？姐姐平时是这样教你的？”

又是这样，明明错的是郑在玹，被骂的却是自己。去年的鼠标是这样，现在谈恋爱也这样。

姐姐看他还黑着脸，没有一点反省的意思，便接着骂：“董思成，你是不是之前被我们管得太严，高中一毕业就放纵自己？从前多乖一个小男孩，到底为什么会变成今天的渣男？”

董思成叹气，把姐姐推出自己的房间，关门前姐姐还不忘提醒他过两天郑在玹要拍毕业照，记得好好准备一下。

姐姐果然什么都不懂。

两天后，董思成第一次看到郑在玹的女朋友，白白净净很乖巧，笑眼弯弯和郑在玹还挺有夫妻相的。郑叔叔和郑阿姨好像对她还挺满意，一起合照的时候董思成硬是看出了一家四口全家福的感觉。

郑在玹和他在冷战，视线若有若无地落在自己身上，冷着脸，没有要和好的意思。

董思成设想过的毕业照拍摄现场应该是自己举着手机或者是go pro，带着郑在玹在学校乱逛，拍各种奇奇怪怪的合照，录下郑在玹的一举一动。可眼下没办法，只能在自己父母和姐姐和郑在玹合照的时候站在旁边蹭镜头。

拍完合照，董思成就以约了导师讨论毕业论文为由先回学校。郑阿姨说口渴想喝水，董思成便顺路带她到图书馆架空层的自动售货机买水。

“唉” 郑阿姨接过矿泉水后莫名叹气，董思成以为她被人群闷到，赶紧给她扇风，郑阿姨顺势拉着他的手，拍拍手背：“叔叔阿姨还是喜欢你多一点”

董思成没想到她突然说这个，听懂却只能装傻：“叔叔阿姨喜欢我的话，下个月我拍毕业照的时候一定要到，还要穿好看一点，不然昀昀是要伤心的”

“一定到一定到，我让你郑叔叔把工作全部推掉”

董思成离开前看了一眼挽着手的两个白桃子，想着他们分手那天自己该怎么安慰郑在玹。

5月14，玫瑰情人节，董思成拍毕业照的日子。

爸爸妈妈姐姐，还有郑叔叔郑阿姨都如约而至，董思成没想到郑在玹会来，还是带着女朋友来的。

当然他女朋友并不是为了董思成来的，只是刚好有个相熟的学姐也在商院。

董思成不知道郑在玹是来参加自己毕业照顺路陪女朋友，还是陪女朋友顺路来参加自己的毕业照，但好像结果也没什么不同，随意拍过合照就走开。

大学毕业照一辈子只有一次，弄得如此不愉快，董思成想这应该会是一辈子的遗憾吧。

刚进入夏天，太阳已经很毒辣，董思成用手撑着凉棚看向远处，郑在玹一手为女朋友遮阳一手给她举着电动小风扇。

郑在玹这样晒一个夏天会晒黑吗？董思成不知道，他只知道自己头晕目眩，好像中暑了。

中暑症状一直持续到5月20，期间还伴随着失眠。不管是晚上11点入睡还是凌晨三点入睡，每天早上六点，董思成准时醒来。

他自己也搞不清失眠是因为学校六点准时关闭的中央空调，还是因为频频在他梦中出现的郑在玹和他女朋友。

董思成已经有两个月没有谈恋爱，却第一次感受到，原来失恋是这般让人心疼的。

比被电动车撞倒还疼。

论文终稿的deadline刚好是520这天，难道学校是想学生和论文缠缠绵绵到天涯？

董思成在提交完纸本稿后踩着台共享单车回宿舍，宿舍区和人行道之间有个坡，平时单车也能直接骑下去，但是一定要抓着刹车控制迅速。

今天董思成解决了一件大事心情舒爽，午休时间的宿舍区比较安静，他第一次没抓刹车，任由单车加速往下冲，快速冲过路口的时候被一台从旁边冲出来的外卖电动车直直撞上车头。

事故是一瞬间的，董思成只感觉到自己被抛出去，反应到来的时候人已经趴在地上，左手掌心撑着地，右边膝盖火辣辣的疼。撞倒他的外卖小哥马上跑过来，双手穿过他的腋下，从背后托着他站起来，让他赶紧检查自己的伤口。

左手手掌靠近手腕的位置破了皮，1cm左右的伤口有点深，正在冒血；右膝盖擦出两处比一元硬币还有大的伤口，比手掌的伤浅一点，没有冒血，只有擦到皮肉的红丝。董思成活动了手脚，感觉没有伤到骨头，就是肌肉被扭到的痛。

所幸撞车的地方离门诊部比较近，外卖小哥把自己的电动车推到一边锁上，走过来扶董思成去处理伤口。董思成这时才看清楚他的脸，很有灵气的一张脸，眼睛很大，瞳孔又黑又亮，眼角上挑，说话时露出两只兔牙：“能走吗？” 声音也很干净透亮。

这年头连外卖小哥都那么可爱了吗？

董思成点头表示能走，就着外卖小哥的手慢慢挪到门诊部。值班校医被他的样子吓一大跳，让他赶紧坐下，东按按西按按确认骨头是否有问题，初步确定没有伤到骨头后开始帮他清洁伤口消毒。

处理完毕后医生带着外卖小哥去取无菌纱布帮他包扎，留下董思成一个人坐在就诊室。被消毒过的伤口带来剧烈的痛感，董思成觉得自己半条腿都麻了，吸着凉气去观察自己的伤口，发现偏大一点伤口居然是心形的。

摔伤也如此应节，非常适合卖惨

打开相机，调出惯用的滤镜，找准角度开拍，拍完之后选出一张最像的照片，特地加深了对比度，显得伤口更红，准备发给郑在玹。

他和郑在玹很久没有聊天，取消置顶之后已经不知道沉到哪里去了，干脆直接滑到联系人页面，在星标朋友栏找到郑在玹，进入详细资料页准备发消息，不可避免地看到他的相册，好奇心使他点进相册，图片还没加载出来，董思成看着封面图手一脱力，手机直接摔到地上。

封面图还是之前那张，上次去旅行董思成帮他拍得超傻比V游客照，图片旁边被多加了一行字：“让我看看是谁在看我男朋友的朋友圈”

董思成突然自己的膝盖的伤其实也不怎么疼，远远不及自己心上的伤疼，他弯下腰把头抵在没有受伤的右腿上，哇的放声大哭，连同之前受到的委屈一并发泄出来。

听到声音，医生带着金道英匆忙赶回就诊室，看到正在大哭的董思成，医生以为是自己刚才上碘酒太用力；金道英以为他伤到骨头，靠近一点看到地上的手机以为是手机掉了，再靠近一点听到他哭着喊什么猪蹄，以为他饿了，犹豫着抚上后背轻声安慰他：

“你是不是饿了？没事没事别哭，等会医生包扎完我就带你去吃猪蹄，好不好？”

董思成哭得更伤心，你看看，一个撞到自己的陌生人都比郑在玹这个大猪蹄子好，莫名其妙就发脾气，莫名其妙把人扳弯之后又不认账。

连姐姐都不知道的，董思成不停谈恋爱的契机，那充满歪理的爱情观，不过都是因为郑在玹的吻。

 

*

青梅竹马出自李白的《长干行》

郎骑竹马来，绕床弄青梅。  
同居长干里，两小无嫌猜。

严格来说，董思成和郑在玹并不算是竹马，他们两个是在上初一那年认识的，那时已经超龄不能过儿童节了。

董思成读的是私立封闭式中学，入学早，子个矮，坐在教室前排；郑在玹身高中等，坐在教室中后排。宿舍也没有分到同一间，本来是没有什么交集，最多也就同班同学，虽然每周周五放学都会坐同一班公交车在同一个车站下车走进同一个小区。

说上话是因为一只蹲在路中间的大金毛。

那年头养狗没有现在规范，那只金毛没有戴项圈也没有绑狗绳，就这样蹲在小区路中间等主人回来。

金毛是温顺通人性的高智商犬类，然而董思成是就算现在已经180但看到路边的斗牛犬还是想躲的人，更别说是那时看到站起来比半个自己还高的金毛，当场就僵在原地不敢动。

可难得姐姐今天要去补习，如果能早一点到家的话可以偷偷多玩一会游戏，董思成得马上回家才行，但是又不敢往前走，心急如焚之际看到走在他身后的郑在玹。

后来，董思成和郑在玹提起这件事，说当时郑在玹在他眼中是带着圣光的，简直是上天给他的救命稻草。董思成快速小碎步走到郑在玹旁边，双手紧紧抓着他的手臂：“救命”

郑在玹看到路中间的狗，明白是怎么一回事，他上周还看到董思成因为一只吉娃娃扑到小区保安身边求救。原来狗是这么可怕的动物吗？郑在玹压下心里的疑惑，拍拍董思成的手安慰他：“我陪你走过去”

一直走到10座楼下，董思成才松开手，刚才用力过猛，郑在玹的手臂被抓出红红的手指印，董思成抱歉地揉揉他的手臂：“对不起……谢谢你陪你回来，你要不要来我家坐坐？”

在董思成看来，陪他躲过狗的都是好兄弟。更何况郑在玹陪了他十年，没有人会比他更重要。

郑在玹家在对面的12座，离得近，从那次之后每周五两个人约定一起回家，董思成会带郑在玹回家偷偷打游戏，郑在玹会带董思成回家吃他妈妈做的小饼干。久而久之，两家人也相熟起来，逢年过节有空闲时间会结伴出游。

后来两个人考上同一所高中，高一的时候没有分到同一班，但是自己周围的朋友都知道对方的存在。

郑在玹篮球赛后，下场哪个女生递给他的水都不接，非要抢董思成手上那瓶已经喝掉一半的运动饮料；董思成拿外卖被巡逻的级长抓到，交的那份检讨是郑在玹代写的；董思成买任何东西都是双份，他自己留一份，另一份必然是给郑在玹的。

高二重新分科之后，两个人同班同宿舍。上课时候位置在旁边，隔着条过道；睡觉的时候就在隔壁床。

1617岁的少年在抽条，董思成长高很多可还是比郑在玹矮半个头，郑在玹腿长，宿舍的床不够长，伸直后脚丫子会悬空，两个人只能头对着头睡觉。郑在玹会分董思成一只耳机，睡前如果听英文阅读的话，那董思成会睡得很好，如果听恐怖小说，万一半夜董思成惊醒就会拍醒郑在玹陪自己一起失眠。

在同学眼中，两个人几乎形影不离：想要找董思成，要先找到郑在玹；找到董思成，就能知道郑在玹在哪。

进入高三冲刺阶段，两家父母商量着每天晚上搭配好营养餐送到学校给他们吃。所以那段时间如果你在晚修前二十分钟到饭堂，总能看到他们两个在角落里像小情侣一样面对面吃着爱心便当。

但他们和小情侣不一样，小情侣甜甜蜜蜜，他们吵吵闹闹。董思成嫌弃郑在玹吃太慢：“你能不能吃快一点，要迟到了”；郑在玹嫌弃董思成这个不吃那个不吃全部塞给自己：“我帮你吃这个你今晚是不是帮我写题”。

董思成和郑在玹认识了那么多年，感情越好，这种幼稚无聊的吵闹就越多。吵架来得快，和好也来得快，总有一方会先开口道歉：“对不起”

“我不接受”

“那你当我没说过”

“……” 

每到这种时候郑在玹就会用力揉乱董思成的头发，董思成也会去捏郑在玹的脸颊肉，然后再和好。

所以这种吵闹在旁人眼里更像是打情骂俏。

近几年，男女之间是否存在纯友谊这个问题被人反复讨论。也人有在看到董思成和郑在玹的相处方式之后问他们，你们之间是否有超越友谊的感情。

在高中毕业旅行前，董思成都能斩钉截铁地回答，没有，因为董思成，直男，郑在玹也，应该是吧。

董思成对于恋爱的初印象是郑在玹带给他的。

郑在玹初三那年和隔壁班的女生偷偷开始谈恋爱。学校不允许早恋，郑在玹就拉上董思成三个人一起，董思成也傻乎乎帮他打掩护瞒着学校和家长。

直到某个周末，郑在玹带着小女友去看电影，董思成不喜欢看这些你哝我哝的，便自己一个人去游戏机室打游戏。突然接到姐姐的电话，问他在哪里在做什么，心虚地撒谎说和郑在玹在图书馆复习，刚说完就被姐姐拍了肩膀：

“你这是心里有书哪里都是图书馆？在玹呢？”

为期三周的恋情，东窗事发。

郑叔叔很生气，眼看就要中考，郑在玹居然这个关键时期胡闹，还带上董思成，一气之下把他关在书房里罚他抄四书五经。董思成不忍心，去帮郑在玹求情，郑叔叔不吃他那套：“叔叔已经决定了，昀昀再帮他求情的话，他就要多抄两遍”，吓得他噤声。

郑在玹抄写时沉默的表情让董思成知道事情没有那么容易翻篇。果然，两周后的模拟考，郑在玹赌气直接缺考，董思成为了找他也间接缺考。他走遍整个学校，最后在宿舍区的小山坡找到坐在草地上发呆的郑在玹，对方说话的语气非常无所谓：

“你回去考试吧，不要管我”

董思成不明白这场恋爱有多重要，可以让郑在玹赌气不去考试，可以让郑在玹叫自己不要管他，可以让郑在玹忘记和自己考同一所高中同一所大学的约定。

“你是不是不要我了？”

董思成像偶像剧里的白痴女主角一样问郑在玹，开口才发现自己的声音已经染上哭意，便更加不管不顾地开始哭泣，哭得稀里哗啦的，郑在玹哄他安慰他的话全部都听不见。

最后郑在玹也没了办法，只能把人抱住，在他耳边不停道歉，保证自己不再赌气。董思成哭完了，这件事才真正翻了篇。

这段短暂的恋爱给董思成留下深刻印象，以至于在念高二的他被有好感的高三学姐告白时，脑海里冒出郑在玹伏在书桌上抄四书五经的样子，莫名起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，再三挣扎选择拒绝学姐。

谈恋爱真的好可怕，董思成觉得他可能要单身一辈子。这种想法发生变化是在毕业旅行的最后一晚。

毕业旅行选在B市的海边，最后一晚的活动是在民宿前的空地举行烧烤party。

有烧烤必然就要有啤酒。

董思成作为全班唯一一个未成年，被剥夺喝酒的权利，但是不代表有人打算放过他。开玩笑式地给他敬酒，最后全被郑在玹挡下。董思成看着郑在玹英勇地替自己喝酒的样子以为他很能喝，谁知道才喝到第四杯就不行了，脸色还正常，耳朵红得要滴血一样，拽着他的手吵着要去捉鱼。

“现在鱼鱼都去睡觉觉了，我们明天再去捉好不好？” 

董思成拉住往海里冲的郑在玹，忍住没有拿手机拍下他自毁形象的醉态，用哄小孩子的语气哄着他和自己并排坐到沙滩上。

坐的位置离民宿有点远，已经听不见其他同学的欢呼声，郑在玹双手搂着他的左手，头靠在他肩上也安静下来，一时间董思成只听海浪拍打的声音。

安静了好一会，郑在玹在他肩上蹭了蹭，郑在玹的发顶本来就抵着他的颈侧，动一动就让他觉得痒，董思成伸出右手去捏他的脸：“是不是困了？”

“嗯”

民宿阿姨刚才提醒他们，喝醉之后睡前喝些蜂蜜水会舒服一点，董思成记着，想先带郑在玹回房间，可是旁边的郑在玹紧紧抱着他的手臂，像几千斤重的石头坐在原地一动不动。董思成承认那刻他真的很想一掌把人拍开，但是出于多年的情谊还是凑到他面前，耐心和他对话：“萱萱呐，我们回去喝杯蜂蜜水就睡觉好不好？”

“蜂蜜水？” 郑在玹半睁着眼迷迷糊糊地和他对视，视线下移：“这里有”

哪里？董思成没反应过来，郑在玹的脸突然靠近，嘴唇被柔软的东西贴住，感觉到董思成没有反抗，郑在玹由简单的贴近变为带侵略性的进击，在唇瓣上辗转，舌头敲开牙关，勾着对方的舌头纠缠。

那晚董思成没有喝到酒，却从郑在玹口中尝到酒的味道。

董思成看着郑在玹微微颤抖的眼睫毛，脑海炸出一朵又一朵的烟火，连反射弧也断开了。

郑在玹居然在吻他？！

直到呼吸不顺畅，董思成才拍他推开他。郑在玹对他的反抗很不满，离开前还发狠咬破他的嘴角。

“嘶——” 嘴角的血腥味渗到嘴里，董思成红着脸骂他：“郑在玹你唔……” 发什么神经？！

董思成话还没骂完，郑在玹再次贴上来，这次动作和力度都轻柔了很多，慢慢顺着他的唇形细细吮着，手抚上他的背把他往自己身上带。

董思成被勾引得开始环上郑在玹的脖子回应他，渐渐地整个人都跨坐到他身上。对方的手伸到他衣服里乱摸，手上的细砂磕到他的皮肤，不适感让他小声哼哼。郑在玹放开他的唇，沿着下额线去亲他的颈窝。

我不会就这样在沙滩上被他睡了吧？

就在他感觉到自己身体开始起暧昧的反应时，郑在玹埋在他的颈窝，低低喊了声昀昀，然后停下动作。

郑在玹睡着了……

董思成无语地抬头看着天上朦胧的月色，抱紧熟睡的郑在玹不让他往后倒，等自己冷静下来。酒后乱性果然是假的，喝醉的人根本不会有意识做完那种事。

最后董思成费了九牛二虎之力把人背回房间，帮他擦手擦脸的时候仔细观察他的脸，原来不知不觉间郑在玹已经长得如此让人心动。

郑在玹为什么突然吻他，董思成不知道，但他知道自己的回应，是因为喜欢上郑在玹。

其实谈恋爱好像也没那么可怕吧？如果和郑在玹谈恋爱的话会是怎么样的呢？明天早上起床我们是不是就开始谈恋爱了？

董思成入睡前还想着少女心爆表的问题，第二天醒来就可谓是一场欢喜一场空。因为郑在玹不仅喝醉了，喝醉之后还断片。

“你嘴角怎么回事？昨晚吃很多上火的东西？”

郑在玹的话被董思成拍过来的枕头打断，他看着郑在玹一脸懵的表情没了脾气，开始重新确认自己的想法。

董思成用了一种不怎么直接又很直接的方法去确认，谈那么多次恋爱，不过是想找到另外一个能让自己再次心动的人。那三个和自己接过吻的对象，一个长得很白，一个笑眼弯弯，一个有深深的酒窝，但没有一个能像郑在玹。

其实他也会累，可是他就是喜欢郑在玹，他能怎么办？

郑叔叔郑阿姨喜欢他，但是郑在玹不喜欢他，郑在玹不喜欢他，他又能怎么办？

 

*

姐姐说得对，董思成确实是又渣又自私。即便郑在玹用心软来帮他开脱，也无法掩饰这个事实。

明明不喜欢那个人，为了达到自己的目的，所以答应和对方谈恋爱，最伤人心的莫过于把人利用完头也不回的离开，全身而退，开始下一次。

所以董思成想，他现在被车撞，也算是一种孽力回馈吧。

虽然没有伤及筋骨，但是伤在膝盖，不能伸不能屈，让董思成觉得自己非常不大丈夫。

金道英主动承包了自己的一日三餐。本来事故责任是双方的，但因为受伤的是董思成，所以他在自动自觉担起肇事者的角色。

接触之后董思成才知道，金道英不是什么外卖小哥，是自己高一届的学长，去年毕业之后和室友合伙在学校附近盘下一家餐厅自主创业。因为三个老板都是96年的，所以店名就简单粗暴地叫「96 's Canteen」，主打港式菜。

因为金道英已经毕业不能随意上宿舍楼，所以一开始给董思成送外卖上门的是另一位老板钱锟他的体育生男朋友黄旭熙。

黄旭熙每次上来都带两份饭，蹭了董思成宿舍的空调和他一起吃。董思成眼馋他饭里的卤蛋，让他分自己一半，黄旭熙也不知道其实是因为董思成不能吃鸡蛋也不能吃酱油所以才会自己有他没有，傻傻的给他分了一个星期的卤蛋，导致董思成的伤口发炎，才被钱锟骂着被罚下场。

董思成那段时间一直在学校住，没人管，自己也不注意，这伤就反反复复养到6月底开毕业典礼前才养好，留下一个淡淡的疤。

在6月的毕业典礼上，董思成久违地看到郑在玹。校长为他拨穗然后在台上合照，董思成一直盯着他看，所以等郑在玹看台下的时候自然就有了眼神接触。

董思成听说他拿到了一家名企的offer，7月要到外省的国内总部培训一个月后会到国外培训半年，便笑着给他比了个赞，郑在玹也回给他一个笑。几天后他搬行李回家，发现郑在玹送了他一台不知道从哪里淘回来的旧式游戏机加一盒「十合一」游戏卡带当作毕业礼物，董思成把东西收好打算等郑在玹回来再打通关。

谁也没有说和好，过后也还是没怎么联系，毕竟双方都很忙。郑在玹忙着工作，董思成忙着考驾照。

临近毕业，姐姐就问他要不要回公司工作，董思成说自己另有打算。

在被金道英撞到之后，他就有了要考驾照的想法。万一那天他开的是小汽车不是自行车，那自己就完全不会受伤。而且，董思成之前不考驾照是因为他觉得郑在玹会把副驾驶留给他，可眼下又觉得不一定，权衡后觉得求人不如求己。

郑在玹是高三毕业之后考的驾照，当时也有问过董思成要不要一起，可是那时正值董思成春心萌动之际，他看到郑在玹就脸红，听到郑在玹说话就耳朵红，根本做不了表情管理，最后干脆去了旅游。

没想到该来还是要来。

董思成报的是学校附近的驾校，练车场也在学校附近，所以干脆在学校附近租了房子，不需要练车的日子就去96's Canteen做兼职。

这家餐厅确实很有三位老板的个人风格，从菜品的名字就可以看出来。店里热销菜前三分别是「生块叉烧好过生你饭」、「18岁卜卜脆烧鸭饭」和「不会切的蜜汁鸡腿饭」。

金道英之前答应请董思成吃猪蹄，所以按着他的口味对传统猪脚饭进行改良，一经推出深受董思成及其他食客欢迎，成为店内第四道热销菜，金道英借用董思成的名字，把它命名为「云云最爱猪脚饭」。

“那我算不算是入股了你们餐厅？” 董思成在不知道前三道菜的名字含义之前，有这样问过金道英。

其实这三道菜的名字，都是老板或者老板男朋友按着对方的取向改的：黄旭熙喜欢吃叉烧，小时候读书不好经常被妈妈取笑，钱锟为了逗他所以才改了这个名字；董思成还没有机会见面的那位泰国华裔老板李永钦，被他的芝加哥男朋友夸每天都那么可爱永远18岁，自然就有这个名字；那至于金道英，作为唯一的单身狗，整天只喜欢躺床上，连鸡腿也懒得切。

“道英哥，你的同事都成双成对，你也要努力一点才行啊” 

董思成还不知死活地让金道英加油，其实他自己就是金道英努力的目标。

“昀昀，你觉得我长得难看吗？”

“不难看，我第一眼就觉得你挺可爱的”

“那，我之前听说，如果有人向你告白，只要那个人长得不难看，你都会答应？”

董思成一下子就笑了，又不是没有谈过恋爱，金道英对自己有什么想法他怎么可能会不知道。金道英比他的很多前任都好，也是真心喜欢他的，如果放在2月前，董思成肯定会答应和他谈恋爱，可是现在董思成已经想通了

“哥哥你这消息也太滞后了吧，我已经修身养性很久了，而且，昀昀还是喜欢吃大猪蹄子多一点。”

董思成虽然没有主动联系过郑在玹，但是他每天都想给郑在玹分享一首歌：「你知道我在等你们分手吗」

等到10月，董思成顺利拿到驾照那天，也等来了郑在玹的消息：

“我失恋了”

“没事，有爸爸在，爸爸开车带你去散心”

 

*

郑在玹向公司请假，跨越整个太平洋时隔4个月再次见到董思成时，觉得对方高了又黑了。

高的话，可能是因为鞋子的原因，但是黑了，郑在玹没有多想就开口问：“董思成你是不是黑了？” 马上收获董思成的一记锁喉。

“全世界就你最白，你试试40度去练车场待一下午看看你黑不黑？！”

“知道了知道了我错了你松开” 郑在玹拍拍他的手臂示意他松手：“你什么时候学会了锁喉？”

“和我一起练车的学弟教我的” 董思成的小表情还挺得意。

“那你还学会了什么？”

“我跟着教练学了很多各种各样不同的骂人方法，你要不要听？” 董思成看到郑在玹无语地斜了自己一眼，笑笑招呼他赶紧上车检查自己的学习成果，又回头补充一句：“你知道红色叹号警告是什么意思吗？”

“不知道，我只知道律师函警告”

董思成没有解释，先一步上车，郑在玹坐到副驾驶扣好安全感，董思成把自己的手臂放到自己旁边对比，感叹一句：“怪不得锟哥说我都快和旭熙一样黑了……不对，肯定是因为你太白”

“谁？” 郑在玹听到陌生的名字，皱眉问道。

“没，就我两个新认识的朋友” 董思成放下手刹进档：“好了，你闭嘴，开车期间别和司机搭话”

董思成的驾照刚到手两个星期，摸着还有余温，郑在玹确实不懂为什么他非要开车带自己去B市看海散心。

“我想跑高速，但是实习期内上高速要有经验的司机带着，我爸没空我妈太烦我姐太凶，只有你才是最合适的。”

敢情我就是顺路的？郑在玹看着董思成紧紧握住方向盘目不斜视专心开车的侧脸，拍拍他手：“别紧张，放松点，你这样更容易出事”

“啊？是吗？那你和我聊聊天吧”

郑在玹可以和他聊自己在国外看到的人和发生的事，这是他之前一直很想和董思成说的，但是这会不知道为什么先冒出另外一个问题：“你不好奇我为什么会失恋吗？”

“本来异地恋就很容易分手” 董思成说完自己也一愣，觉得不太准确：“其实也是看人的。但是在玹你那么好，失一两次恋有什么关系。”

董思成的语气很平淡，郑在玹莫名生出一种不安。

前往B市需要五小时车程，中午找饭店吃完饭就换成郑在玹来开，临开车前，郑在玹看到董思成拿着手机在和别人聊天，嘴角扬起他熟悉的笑容，喊电话那边的人哥哥，答应给他带礼物。

董思成吃饱后困意上头，上车之后摇摇晃晃地睡着了，郑在玹用手背去碰他的脸，感觉到他的体温才有种自己确实已经回来的感觉。

B市海滩附近的配套设施比四年前完善，从前这里只有一家民宿，现在已经在另一边建成了一条纪念品街。

看到海的董思成比自己要兴奋，脱了鞋子卷起裤腿就去追海浪，郑在玹恍惚间不知道失恋的人是他还是自己。等他玩够了湿着脚沾着沙子回来坐到自己身边，郑在玹才看到他右边膝盖上有个类似心形的伤疤，之前从来没有见过

“你膝盖怎么回事？”

“没什么，就之前不小心被电动车撞了……”

“你被车撞了为什么不和我讲？！有伤到其他地方吗？！” 郑在玹靠近去看董思成膝盖上的伤，被他拉下的裤腿遮住。

“就擦破一点皮，不是什么大事就没有告诉你”

从前董思成就算是被蚊子叮了一个大一点的包都会告诉他，现在居然觉得出了车祸也没必要告诉他。

连同刚才董思成提到的，他去考了驾照，买了车，学车的时候认识了一位学弟，交了新的朋友，多了一位去旅游要记得买礼物的哥哥，这些事郑在玹都不知道。

此时此刻他才意识到，原来他不愿意错过董思成发生过的每一件事，他需要参与董思成的每一天，他对董思成的在意程度超过了所有人，包括女朋友。

郑在玹和学妹分手的理由也和董思成惯用的理由一样，因为郑在玹不喜欢她。当初抱抱试一试的心态和对方在一起，不知道是不是因为觉得对方闹腾的性格乖巧的样子和董思成有几分相似，长久相处之后发现女生不是当初认识的样子，后来异地之后郑在玹发现自己每天想起更多的人并不是她。

还有一点很重要的是，近来郑在玹又开始梦见在某一个晚上，他吻了某个人。那个人的手环着自己的脖子，贴着自己在回应自己的吻，辗转之间和自己共享呼吸。

那种感觉非常真实，到底是真是假，那个人到底是谁，郑在玹总是会想起董思成。

坐在旁边的董思成突然站起来，抖抖腿上的沙子：“房间已经订好，我去洗个脚然后回民宿？”

董思成居高临下地看着他，郑在玹抬头盯着他的脸，他的嘴唇，然后拉着他手把他往自己怀里带。董思成一个踉跄扑到他怀里，挣扎着刚坐起就被他吻住。

嘴唇上熟悉的温柔触感让郑在玹的记忆回笼，他试探性地撬开董思成的牙关，小心翼翼地和他纠缠，直到感觉到脸上的湿意才放开他。

董思成哭了，皱着脸眼睛红红的。

“原来真的是你”

原来我喜欢的人是你，那些从来不被自己察觉的心动早已化为日常融入生活之中，只有酒精才能唤醒它们。

“昀昀对不起” 郑在玹把哭得梨花带雨般的人抱进怀里，还耳边不停为自己的迟顿道歉。

“对不起怎么只能用说的”

对，不能只用说的。

 

*

语言有语言的力量，但是在关于表达爱这件事上，做比说更直接有力。

那要怎么做，人类最原始的欲望会告诉你答案。

董思成被人带进房间后关门就被按在门上接吻，连房间是什么模样都没来得及看清。郑在玹吻得又凶又急，像极了四年前那个的吻，不同的是，董思成知道，此刻的郑在玹是清醒的。

没有一丝抗拒，董思成微张着嘴任由对方长驱直入，在自己的口腔内横冲直撞，舌头被他勾着吮着，唇舌交缠发出一阵阵暧昧的声音。

手不自觉环上郑在玹的脖子，随着对方的亲吻贴近他，并没有意识到自己的回应也是又凶又急。

明明两个人都没有喝酒，就双双醉倒在情爱之中。

郑在玹怕他喘不上气，放开他的唇，从上往下亲吻他的额头眼角鼻尖耳朵。耳垂被人吮着，感觉到对方的手伸到自己衣服里，从下往上地抚摸着，身体如电流击过般战栗，小腿发软使他不由得抱紧对方。

“手抬起来，昀昀” 郑在玹的吻轻轻柔柔密密麻麻地落在脖子上，热气喷到肩窝，哄着他帮他脱掉卫衣。

棉质卫衣被脱下的瞬间，董思成睁开迷蒙的双眼，越过郑在玹侧着在亲吻他的头看到挂着纱质窗帘的阳台，海景房绝佳的视角让他看见被夕阳染红的海面，天还没完全暗下来。

这算是白日喧淫吗？应该说是黄昏喧淫吧……

董思成想着乱七八糟的东西，感觉上身一凉，打底的T恤也被郑在玹脱下，房间没来得及开暖气，感觉到凉意的身体本能往对方身上靠。

郑在玹把人抱到床上，欺身压上，扣着他的手开始接吻。董思成躺在床中央仰头回应着郑在玹的吻时，还分神想，明明自己订的是海景双人房，为什么现在变成了海景大床房？

事实证明，在床上和别人接吻的时候不应该分神。

董思成这一分神，感觉下身一惊，连裤子也被脱下，就这样不着寸褛地和同样不知道什么时候已经把自己脱光的郑在玹抱在一起。

房间的空气还是冷的，身体被人吻过和抚摸过的地方却在发烫，泛着情欲的粉红。

郑在玹的手一路往下，握住他早已起了反应的分身，陌生的包围感让董思成倒吸一口凉气，随着对方的动作小声呻吟，手伸到对方的后脑勺按着他和自己接吻，最终哼得一声射到他的手上。

快感犹如在大脑里炸开的烟火，董思成看到房顶黄色的射灯，亮着柔和的光，和那晚氤氲的月色如此相似。

郑在玹埋在董思成的肩窝里一点一点吮着他锁骨，却没有其他动作，像是也沉浸在快感中，惹得董思成说话也是断断续续的：“郑…郑在玹…你…你…你要是…是…现在…睡…睡着的话…我就…”

“你就怎么样？” 郑在玹的声音暗哑，勾着嘴角，脸颊的酒窝配上白净的脸庞显得人很纯良，但是眼眸里的深色是带着欲望的。

“我就翻身把你压到下面”

“现在在上面的是谁？你居然敢说这种话？”

反驳的话被郑在玹用嘴堵住，又是那种具有侵略性的吻。董思成感觉到郑在玹坚硬发烫的分身抵着自己，便主动把腿环到他的腰上。

“昀昀那么主动？” 郑在玹轻笑一声，伸手探到他的后穴。

后穴是完全隐秘的地方，董思成虽然知道接下来会发生什么，还是忍不住紧张起来。郑在玹感觉到他的不安，用亲吻和抚摸慢慢安慰他，哄着他放松，等到他完全适应和扩张后，郑在玹把手指退出来，分身抵在穴口。

强烈的空虚感从身体内部涌出来，董思成扭动着腰身贴近郑在玹，哼哼唧唧蹭着郑在玹撒娇。

郑在玹其实早就想挺进，太阳穴也在突突地跳，只是他和董思成都是第一次，担心拿捏不准尺度伤到对方。董思成的贴近也他放弃忍耐，对着穴口挺进。

紧致的内壁让郑在玹忍不住也发出一声喟叹，按着他的腰一点一点往里送。发烫的分身与之前开拓的手指不同，郑在玹进入时带来的陌生痛感过于明显和直接，让董思成呻吟着开始小声抽泣。

郑在玹只能一边挺进一边吻着他，等到全部进入之后又开始慢慢冲撞抽插。

随着郑在玹的动作，董思成从痛感中渐渐生出快感，抽泣也不知不觉变成了高声的呻吟和尖叫，动情之处开始下意识地喊他的名字：“在玹在玹在玹”

董思成的适应换来郑在玹更快更深的动作，董思成被撞得意乱情迷，搂着他的脖子索取更深的吻。偏偏郑在玹不如他意，躲开他吻，抽插的动作动作不停，说话也开始欺负他：“叫句哥哥就让你亲”

董思成的话说冲撞得支离破碎，但还是死活不松口：“哥你个头，老子明天生日你还要叫我爸爸呢”语毕还作恶似得收紧后穴。

突然的收紧让郑在玹一激灵，快感从尾椎骨直达大脑，让他几乎没忍住缴械投降。

先耍手段的是董思成，郑在玹也只是反击罢了。

郑在玹把董思成翻过身，侧头咬住董思成的唇，吮着他的舌头，把他的呻吟全部吞入腹内，继续进入后穴里抽插的同时伸手握住董思成的分身上下撸动。

前后上下都被人掌控着，董思成的大脑晕乎乎的，感觉到下身一热，又在射在对方手中，正在和自己接吻的人放开他，闷哼一声，滚烫的液体射在自己体内。

高潮带来眼前的一片空白，郑在玹贴着他的耳朵：

“董思成，我爱你”

郑在玹，我也爱你。董思成在心里回应着，握紧郑在玹圈着他腰上的手入睡。

 

*

董思成是饿醒的，他从郑在玹的怀抱里挣出手去拿手机看时间，已经将近深夜11点半。他推醒郑在玹：“我饿了…”

“嗯” 郑在玹迷迷糊糊应着，一个翻身把人压住，勾着唇去吻身下的人，被董思成慌张地捂住。

“不是那种饿！！” 董思成想起刚才睡着之后被抱去洗澡的时候，分明有被按在浴缸里做了一次，抱上床似乎又来一次，虽然现在身体干爽，但是腰酸背痛也是真的：“郑在玹你精虫上脑？”

“这是食髓知味” 郑在玹拿开他的手，轻轻啄了一下他的嘴角，起身下楼去厨房给他煮东西吃。

郑在玹给他做了一碗面，董思成吃到一半突然听到手机闹钟铃声响起，满脸问号地看着郑在玹关掉闹钟，为什么要调零点的闹钟？

“生日快乐，董思成”

怪不得要给他煮面，睡前还想着自己要过生日，睡过之后反倒迷糊起来：“来，叫爸爸”

郑在玹轻笑，握着他闲放在床上的左手，哄着他先把面吃完，看着他把面吃完满足地打了个嗝之后才开口：“不叫爸爸，要叫老婆”

“？！” 董思成后知后觉地抽回左手，看到无名指上的戒指才知道自己被套路：“什么鬼，求婚都没有就给我戴上，我答应你了吗？” 说完还冲郑在玹甩手：“快给我脱下来！” 

董思成话里说的是不愿意，但表情没有半点嫌弃。郑在玹重新握住他手：“我今年的生日礼物你还没给我”

“哪有人在别人生日那天问寿星拿生日礼物的？” 董思成向郑在玹摊手：“我的礼物呢？”

“我” 郑在玹自然而然地把自己的手搭上去。

董思成也牵住他的手，深呼吸，和他确认：“我说过你对我来说很重要，不会拿你去赌，如果真的要赌的话，肯定是要赌赢的，你确定要我在一起？”

“嗯，其实我已经和你一起十年了，根本没必要再确认。昀昀，我们结婚吧”

先戴戒指再求婚，大概这个世上就只有郑在玹才会做出这种事。

“我不是都答应你了吗？” 董思成晃晃自己的左手：“好烦，这辈子都要对着你”

郑在玹笑着凑过去要亲他，又被他躲开：“等等，你手机给我” 不明所以地把手机交出去，被对方按头亲着他的脸颊自拍，然后看着他换了朋友圈背景，不由得发笑

“请我现在可以亲你了吗？”

“嗯”

 

「让我看看是谁在看我老公的朋友圈」

 

END.


End file.
